Cerulean Cave
by KawaiiJoltic
Summary: Mewtwo recieves a challenger that he severely underestimates. This is my first fanfic, so I'd greatly appreciate reviews.


_Author's Note:_ I do **not **own Pokemon, but I do own this story. Pokemon belongs to Game Freak, Nintendo, and Creatures, inc. Thank you and enjoy the fanfic.

I thought those pesky beings had learned not to mess with me, but I suppose even my superior intellect must falter on occasion. The proof was in that girl standing before me. Silly, delusional humans. That poor girl must have been no older than eleven, yet she dared to enter my labyrinth. Does she desire a battle? Fine, then. If a battle is what she desires, then a battle she will get.

My opponent smiled as I approached her. How arrogant must these humans be to feel confident enough to smile in the face of Mewtwo?

"We don't have to fight! I don't want to hurt you, I just want to be friends." The poor, delusional girl stated earnestly.

"Friends?" She desired not to defy me, but befriend me! No. I will never befriend a human. I fired off an Aura Sphere in her direction to indicate exactly how plausible friendship was.

"I would prefer being adversaries."

"Fine, then. I'll battle you, Tsu-chan. Happy?" The ditsy human exclaimed with a determined glint in her eyes.

Wait, had she dared call me a nickname? I had considered holding back against this child, but that comment, "Tsu-chan", had eliminated any and all possibility of that. This moonstruck girl would receive my full power.

She sent out a Meganium and commanded it to use Petal Dance. Thrice it struck and thrice I darted out of the way with skill, grace, and precision worthy of a Legend like myself. The attack left it as dizzy and demented as its trainer, which I'd hardly thought possible. Seeing it as an opening, I used Psychic to dispose of my worthless foe. It struck the grass-type down at once and its trainer ran to it and recalled her comrade.

"Meg-chan, are you ok!" The Pokemon answered feebly, likely to indicate its vitality. "Oh, thank goodness. You scared me!" She embraced her partner happily and sobbed "You rest up while I win this thing, 'kay?"

After seeing this sickening display of affection, I wondered in spite of myself what having a loving trainer would be like. No! I couldn't think that way! Never! I had wondered that once before and it very nearly cost me my freedom. As she sent out her next Pokemon, a Politoad, I prepared my Aura Sphere with all my power.

I disposed of all her feeble companions as swiftly as her Meganium. Politoad fell with a single Aura Sphere, as did Wigglytuff. Raichu took no more than a Psycho Cut to faint, as did Arcanine. I nearly started to rue the pain I had caused to these helpless, innocent creatures. No! No remorse can be allowed in a powerful mind like mine.

"F-f-fine Tsu-chan. you've made me do this." She clutched her sole remaining Pokeball like a lifeline. "Go, my strongest partner!" she practically screamed as she tossed it onto our makeshift battlefield.

A Wobbuffet. That was her "strongest partner". I nearly fainted from laughter. However, just by looking at it I could tell both it and its trainer believed it to be powerful. That poor, loopy girl was beaming at it as if it were an Entei or Suicune and the poor being itself was grinning and bearing a victory headband or something. I decided to end this "strongest partner" with my favorite attack: Thunderbolt, knowing it would end the battle.

But it did not fall . Instead, it reflected my attack back at me with double my power. Mirror Coat. This was the power she referred to. It hit me with so much force I very nearly blacked out. It did not, as I now saw what its silly victory headband was, a Focus Sash.

"Fett-chan! Great! I'm so proud of you!" She exclaimed. She took a Ultra Ball out of her bag and started to throw it at the fallen, lavender cat in the middle of the cave, me.

All the love she showed for every single one of her creatures. Her unyielding confidence in her partners. Her incredible faith in her friends. I decided that if this first ball could capture me, I would allow it to. Only this one, though. If it failed, I would retreat. The Ultra Ball encased me, and did not fail. I heard my new human partner cheer in victory as she came to retrieve me. We would now fight together.

* * *

Thank you for reading my first fanfic. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Also, this was to be a songfic to _What I'm Made Of_ by Crush 40, but I was told that wasn't allowed, so just play the song in your head while reading this, 'kay?


End file.
